Le dilemme du Schtroumpf à Lunettes
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Voici la traduction de la fic sur les Schtroumpfs de jamesmaslowfan07 intitulé 'Brainy's dilemma' ou, en français, Le dilemme de Schtroumpf à Lunettes. Je n'arrive pas à traduire le résumé... mais sachez que Schtroumpf à Lunettes est en 'danger!
1. Chapter 1

Voici la traduction de la fic sur les Schtroumpfs de jamesmaslowfan07 intitulé ''Brainy's dilemma'' ou, en français, Le dilemme de Schtroumpf à Lunettes. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plus!^^

« les textes encadrés par les guillemets sont les dialogues! »

'les textes encadrés par les traits sont les pensées!'

Schtroumpf à Lunettes soupira car il avait, une fois de plus, été chassé du village. Mais cette fois, c'était par _Grand Schtroumpf_, qui normalement gardait toujours son calme! Toutefois, Schtroumpf à Lunettes avait vraiment tout raté! Assis dans la grotte, il repensait aux heures précédentes.

**Flashback:**

_Schtroumpf à Lunettes était dans sa maison, travaillant sur son dernier livre encore inachevé, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Pensant que c'était Schtroumpf Maladroit, son meilleur ami, il se leva et ouvrit la porte._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu viens schtroumpfer, Schtroumpf Maladr- Oh! Grand Schtroumpf! » Grand Schtroumpf avait un petit sourire quand il entrait dans la maison._

_« Schtroumpf à Lunettes! commença Grand Schtroumpf. J'ai une petite faveur à te demander, si cela ne te dérange pas._

_Schtroumpf à Lunettes sourit fièrement. 'Bien sûr qu'il allait me demander une faveur.' pensa-t-il en hochant la tête._

_Grand Schtroumpf dit alors, stoppant les pensées de Schtroumpf à Lunettes: « J'ai besoin de toi pour me trouver une fleur particulière. »_

_Schtroumpf à Lunettes soupira dans la déception. « Quelle fleur, Grand Schtroumpf? » 'Pourquoi moi?'_

_Grand Schtroumpf sentait la déception et secoua la tête. « L'Espoir Noir! »_

_Il ne s'agissait pas d'une fleur ordinaire! Elle était extrêmement rares! Ces pétales sont d'un magnifique noir. Enfin, le touché de cette plante pouvait tout guérir! Cela a attiré l'attention de Schtroumpf à Lunettes._

_« Bien sûr! Je vais le faire! »_

_Quelques heures plus tard, il a finalement trouvé la fleur et il allait la récupérer quand un chat se jeta sur elle. Schtroumpf à Lunettes se précipita pour l'attraper mais, malheureusement, Gargamel la trouva._

_« Regardez-moi ça! » dit-il alors que Schtroumpf à Lunettes se cacha derrière un buisson. « On dirait que j'ai trouvé le dernier Espoir Noir! Hahaha! » Ensuite, lui et son chat retournèrent vers son château._

_Lorsque Schtroumpf à Lunettes atteint le village des Schtroumpfs, il avait la tête basse, honteuse. Les autres étaient en train de jouer au Schtroumpf-ball et lui demandaient de les rejoindre. Il a rapidement refusé et se précipita vers la maison de Grand Schtroumpf. Frappant à la porte, il alla à l'intérieur._

_« Grand Schtroumpf » appela-t-il. « j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles concernant la fleur, l'Espoir Noir. » Comme il a parlé, il a remarqué que Grand Schtroumpf se fâchait. _

_« Que veux-tu dire? » demanda Grand Schtroumpf avec colère._

_« Eh bien, vous voyez, Gargamel l'a attrapé avant que j'en ai eu la chance. » expliqua rapidement Schtroumpf à Lunettes, la tête baissée dans la honte._

_Tout était calme jusqu'à ce que Grand Schtroumpf perdit le sien._

_« J'AVAIS CONFIANCE EN TOI POUR OBTENIR LA FLEUR ET TU AS ÉCHOUÉ À CETTE SIMPLE TÂCHE, SCHTROUMPF À LUNETTES? » Il y eu un silence de la part de Schtroumpf à Lunettes quand Grand Schtroumpf continua sa diatribe, « JE TE METS, SCHTROUMPF À LUNETTES, LE GÉNIE SUR CETTE AFFAIRE ET TU ÉCHOUE? » Furieux, Grand Schtroumpf attendu une réponse._

_« Oui, Grand Schtroumpf... » fut la réponse douce. Schtroumpf à Lunettes releva finalement la tête et vu la colère gravé sur le visage de Grand Schtroumpf. « Mais j'ai essayé et j'ai... » a-t-il commencé mais il fut coupé,_

_« SCHTROUMPF À LUNETTES, LAISSE ÇA! ET NE ME MONTRE PLUS TON VISAGE! » Schtroumpf à Lunettes se figea, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Quand Grand Schtroumpf s'est finalement calmé, il a tenté de s'excuser car il a réalisé que ce n'était pas la faute de Schtroumpf à Lunettes. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, Schtroumpf à Lunettes avait fui._

_Pendant ce temps, inconnu à Grand Schtroumpf et Schtroumpf à Lunettes, les autres Schtroumpfs s'étaient rassemblés devant la porte pour écouter les cris de Grand Schtroumpf. Soudain, tout a été silencieux et la porte s'est brutalement ouverte. Schtroumpf à Lunettes passa entre eux avec des larmes coulants sur son visage. Pendant qu'il courait, il entendit les autres qui criaient frénétiquement son nom. Mais il a continué à courir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pouvait plus les entendre. Finalement, après ce qui semblait une éternité, Schtroumpf à Lunettes trouva une grotte et s'y installa._

_**Fin Flashback:**_

« Eh bien » pensa Schtroumpf à Lunettes. « Cette fois, je pense que c'est bon. Je ne pourrais pas revenir au village. » Disant ça, Schtroumpf à Lunettes s'est levé pour quitter la grotte et trouver un endroit plus approprié pour qu'il puisse rester un moment. Toutefois, ce que Schtroumpf à Lunettes n'avait pas remarqué, c'est la spéléologie de la grotte. Alors que Schtroumpf à Lunettes atteint l'entrée, un gros rocher est tombé et a heurté l'arrière de sa tête, le faisant perdre connaissance.

_Au village:_

Les autres Schtroumpfs sont en état de choc. Grand Schtroumpf avait chassé Schtroumpf à Lunettes et maintenant, personne ne peut le retrouver. Grand Schtroumpf se sentit mal et assez coupable de l'avoir expulsé.

Schtroumpf Maladroit était en colère. Après s'être remit du choc de la fuite de Schtroumpf à Lunettes, lui, Schtroumpf Costaud, Schtroumpfette, Schtroumpf Grognon et Schtroumpf Farceur sont partit à la recherche du schtroumpf fugueur. Grand Schtroumpf a décidé d'y aller également. Si quelque chose arrivait à Schtroumpf à Lunettes, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

_**Je ne possède ni les Schtroumpfs ni l'histoire. Comme jamesmaslowfan07, j'aime beaucoup les Schtroumpfs! Plus particulièrement Schtroumpf à Lunettes et Schtroumpf Maladroit.^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

Suite de la fic! Désolé mais la traduction n'est pas facile!^^

* * *

><p>Schtroumpf Maladroit était en colère. Non, il était plus que cela! Il était furieux! Bien sûr, il comprenait que Schtroumpf à Lunettes pouvait être ennuyeux, mais bon... Comme il appelait Schtroumpf à Lunettes, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose n'allait pas et Schtroumpf à Lunettes était très certainement en danger.<p>

« Schtroumpf à Lunettes! Où es-tu? » appela-t-il.

Comme auparavant, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il alla plus loin dans la forêt mais il ne voyait rien. Il n'y avait pas d'empreintes. Un bruit venait de derrière lui et il se retourna dans l'espoir que c'était Schtroumpf à Lunettes. À sa grande déception, c'est seulement les autres, et Grand Schtroumpf. Schtroumpf Costaud s'approcha de lui et plaça une main sur son épaule.

« Il faut rentrer! Il y a une tempête qui arrive et cela pourrait être grave. » Schtroumpf Maladroit secoua la tête. « Je vais continué à chercher et vous devriez en faire autant! Il est ici, je le sais! »

Les autres se regardèrent et Schtroumpf Farceur allait parler mais Grand Schtroumpf le stoppa.

« Il a raison, mes petits Schtroumpfs! Je sens qu'il est quelque part près de nous! »

Schtroumpf Maladroit le regarda avec colère avant de s'éloigner. Cette fois en groupe, Schtroumpf Maladroit et Schtroumpf Costaud s'éloignèrent d'un côté tandis que Schtroumpf Farceur, la Schtroumpfette et Grand Schtroumpf allèrent dans la direction opposée.

Peu de mots ont été prononcés à part les appels du nom de Schtroumpf à Lunettes. Schtroumpf Costaud regarda le schtroumpf déterminé et ressenti de la pitié pour lui. Son meilleur ami avait disparu et peut-être blessé, à cause de Grand Schtroumpf. Normalement, il ne blâmait jamais Grand Schtroumpf pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide mais il était allé trop loin. Il avait franchi la ligne et maintenant Schtroumpf à Lunettes pouvait être gravement blessé ou pire! Secouant la tête, Schtroumpf Costaud commença à appeler Schtroumpf à Lunettes une fois de plus lorsque quelque chose attira son regard. Une empreinte de schtroumpf! En regardant à sa droite, il en vit d'autres!

« Schtroumpf Maladroit! Regarde! » appela-t-il car Schtroumpf Maladroit était allé plus au cœur de la forêt. Il revient vers Schtroumpf Costaud et pendant une seconde, un sourire éclaira son visage mais il fut rapidement supprimé. Il ne serait heureux que lorsqu'ils auraient trouver Schtroumpf à Lunettes. Les deux Schtroumpfs ont commencés à suivre les empreintes qui les conduisirent à une grotte. Schtroumpf Maladroit vit que les empreintes allaient vers l'entrée de la grotte. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il dit doucement: « Allons à l'intérieur! »


End file.
